


Chasing Storms

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parent Naomi, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean's red ass, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Smut, Spanking, Storm Chasing, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel and Dean are both lone, rival storm chasers.  Last season they had a night of angry sex and haven't spoken since.  What will happen when they are thrown together again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written and I'll be posting as I edit. It will be three chapters and an epilogue. Hope you enjoy.

[](https://ibb.co/Z6JBJtD)

Dean sat at a table at a generic side of the road café, drinking a beer and coming down from his adrenaline high. It had been an exciting day chasing tornadoes across Kansas. He was editing the photos he took that day and uploading his videos so he could sale the rights to them. Thank the gods this café had free Wi-Fi. He had to fund his lifestyle and he got a sense of pride when he saw his videos on the news or in documentaries.

It was dark out so all the chasers were in for the night. There were still tornadoes out there raging but chasing in the dark was suicide. A few tables over was the enigma, Castiel Novak. The man commonly wore dress pants and a damn tie to chase tornadoes. The ensemble was a real riot when Cas put on his oversized trench coat. Dean usually made fun of Cas’ attire but he secretly found the nerdy guy, hot.

Last season they’d had an intense argument in a bar after a F4 tornado had nearly gotten the best of both of them. Castiel felt that Dean’s need to chase for the rush and to make money was immoral. Castiel was in it for the science. Dean didn’t know how the guy afforded his brand new SUV and all the science tech it carried. The guy didn’t have a sponsor and as far as Dean could tell he was a lone chaser. Their argument had ended in Dean’s hotel room, with Castiel fucking Dean into the mattress. The next morning Dean had awoken pleasantly sore and alone. They hadn’t really spoken to one another since their night of angry sex.

If Dean was being honest, the rejection kind of stung. I mean, yeah he wasn’t grade A boyfriend material but he felt he at least deserved a goodbye and thanks for the lay conversation. It’d been a year and Dean had convinced himself that he was over it. He was telling himself that right now as he snuck glances at the nerdy dude. Castiel was trying to eat a cheeseburger while he poured over data on his laptop. The guy liked cheeseburgers just about as much as Dean did.

Dean paused his thoughts of Castiel when his phone chimed announcing a text message. It was a picture of his little brother, Sam and his girlfriend Jess smiling. Dean was happy for his little brother who was well on his way to becoming a lawyer. Sam had chased with him the summer after he’d graduated from high school and before he started college. It was one of Dean’s most memorable seasons because he spent it with Sam. Soon though Sam would be married and starting on that white picket fence and 2.5 kids. Dean didn’t see that kind of future for himself.

When Dean finally stopped musing about his brother, he noticed Novak was packing up his crap for the night. Dean decided he should probably do the same. According to the forecasts, tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day. Dean needed to get some sleep so he could be sharp. If he wasn’t careful he could easily get himself killed.

Dean didn’t go to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow that night. His mind kept going back to his one night stand with Castiel. The guy was an animal in bed but sweet and attentive at the same time. Dean would never admit it to anyone but it was the best sex he’d ever had. As Dean drifted off to sleep he wondered what it would be like to top Castiel. He smiled when he thought, “It be like trying to rope a tornado.” It was these final thoughts that led to Dean dreaming about fucking Castiel while a storm raged all around them.

~~~~~~~

The next morning Dean yawned as he packed his gear. There was already a tornado warning a town over. Castiel, a few cars down, was hurriedly throwing things into his white SUV. Dean wondered if he had the same game plan for the day as he did. Guess he’d just have to wait and see if they met up on the road since it was still radio silence between them.

Dean headed toward the tornado warned area and hoped for a lucrative day. It was. By nightfall Dean had a video of an F3 on the ground and some beautiful photos of purple lightning streaking across an unobstructed sky. He couldn’t wait to get to a hotel to pour over it all and find buyers. Right now he had a tornado warned storm on his ass, chasing him. He needed to get to safety because it was damn near impossible to spot a funnel in the dark. 

He was getting ahead of the storm when he saw a familiar white SUV on the side of the road with its caution lights on. Castiel was waving him down. Dean found his stomach flutter. “Shit!” he exclaimed as he pulled up slowly and rolled his window down.

Before Dean could say anything Castiel said, “Can I get a ride Dean? I’ve broken down and there is a funnel on the ground headed this way.” 

“Get in.” Dean responded in a gruff tone. When Cas slide in the passenger door of his Baby, throwing a duffel in the backseat, Dean made a conscious effort not to look at the man. Castiel was nervously running his fingers through his hair as he watched the radar on his phone. “Chill Cas, I can stay ahead of it.”

“I know.” Cas responded. Those were the last words spoken until they pulled into the parking lot of a roadside motel. When they were parked Castiel turned to Dean. “I think we need to talk.” Cas said.

“About what? I think you made your intentions quite clear last season. I was just a quick fuck for you.” Dean said not looking at Cas. He knew his voice betrayed the hurt he was trying to hide.

“That’s not true. You don’t like me Dean. I left because I thought I was just a one night stand and I didn’t want to see your face in the morning when you told me to get lost.” Castiel said as he further messed up his hair in agitation.

“I think what we have here Castiel, is a failure to communicate.” Dean said deepening his voice for effect. 

“You don’t say.” Castiel said with sarcasm.

“Fuck Cas! I don’t understand you.” Dean said finally looking at Cas.

“Likewise Dean.”

“What do we do now?” 

“Get a room and talk this out?”

“Is that code for having sex?” Dean said with a lewd grin.

“No Dean.” Castiel said exasperated.

“Fine!” 

Castiel went to get them a room while Dean started unloading the car. Dean wondered how this night was going to go. Maybe chasing tornadoes in the dark was safer than a night with Castiel Novak.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean came out of the bathroom from his shower to Castiel clicking away at his laptop. Cas had shed all but his white dress shirt and his black dress pants. “I ordered us a pizza.” Castiel said without looking up from his laptop.

“There better not be any pineapple on that pizza or you’re sleeping on the floor.” Dean threatens. The motel only had one room still available and it had a single king bed.

“I ordered a meat lovers.” Castiel says unaffected by Dean’s threat.

“Good.” Dean says sitting on the bed. Finally the silence was too much. “What the fuck are we doing here Cas?”

“We are sharing a room and dinner.” Castiel said tilting his head in confusion. Dean did not find that adorable. He absolutely didn’t!

“We have not spoken in a year. Now you want to what? Share secrets and braid each other’s hair?” Dean was getting more irritated. He would never admit it was because Castiel had hurt his feelings.

Castiel closed his laptop. “No Dean. We are going to share a meal and talk out whatever this is between us. I have been under the impression from the beginning that you loathed me. I thought I was just a means for you to blow off steam last season. Apparently my people skills are rusty since I seemed to have hurt your feelings.”

“My feelings… you are a real son of a bitch! Half the time you act like a fucking cyborg. Do you even have feelings?” Dean yelled back.

“Yes I have ‘feelings’. It was those ‘feelings’ about you that made me leave before you woke. I was convinced the only ‘feelings’ you had for me were ones of disdain.” Castiel says doing finger quotes every time he says feelings. Dean doesn’t know whether to laugh or thrown something at him.

“For fucks sake! You drive me absolutely insane. I mean with your stuffy wardrobe and your expensive equipment. How in the hell do you afford it when you don’t have a sponsor?”

“Family money. I got an inheritance when my mother died. I use it to do what I love, study storms.” Castiel says with an even voice and an icy glare.

“Shit! Sorry about your mother.” Dean says deflating some.

“Don’t be. She wasn’t much of a mother to me. One of the last things she said to me was that ‘you came off the line with a crack in your chassis.’ She was a controlling, manipulative, homophobic women whom I spent the majority of my existence avoiding.” Castiel said with anger and sadness both fighting to take over his features.

“Sorry I can sort of relate. My dad wasn’t much of a parent either. He basically abandoned me and my brother at my uncle Bobby’s when I was 12. He didn’t like the fact that I’m bi either. First time he caught me kissing a guy, he punched me and called me a ‘fag.’” Dean admits right before there is a knock on the door.

Castiel gets up and answers it. It’s their pizza which Castiel pays for. Cas sits it on the desk before turning back to Dean.

“He hit you?” Castiel says sounding angry.

“Yeah. He’s dead now so I can live my life the way I want. My brother and Uncle Bobby don’t care that I am bi.”

“For all my mother’s faults, she never hit me. I’m sorry Dean.” Castiel says sitting next to Dean on the bed.

“Not your fault. I always wanted my father’s approval. Finally I realized I was sacrificing too much of myself to make my father happy. He was never going to be happy no matter what I did. He was an alcoholic and pined for the perfect marriage he never really had with our mother. She died when I was four and Sam was just a baby in fire. I think she would have killed him herself, if she had seen how he’d raised us.” Dean doesn’t know why but it feels good to tell Cas all this.

“Is that why you hide behind bravado?” Castiel asks as he stands to get the pizza so they can eat it before it gets cold.

“It’s a habit I picked up from him. It’s stupid really. You probably think I am a real basket case.” Dean says grabbing a slice.

“No just someone with unresolved family issues like me. We actually have a lot in common.” Castiel says with a smile.

“Maybe.” Dean says with his mouth full.

“Your manners are absolutely repulsive.” Castiel counters.

“Are they Mr. Perfect?” Dean challenges.

“Yes.” Castiel says sitting down the nearly empty pizza box.

“Want to teach me some manners, Cas?” Dean says pushing himself back in the bed toward the headboard. The time for talking seems to be over.

“I’m not sure you can be taught.” Cas counters as he stands and undoes his belt. “But I can sure try.”

“Give me your best shot.” Is the last coherent words Dean gets out before Castiel is on him. Castiel aggressively manhandles him onto his stomach. The next thing Dean knows they are both naked and icy blue eyes are staring down at him.

“Time to teach you some manners.” Castiel says before his hand comes down hard on Dean’s bare ass. All Dean can think is, this is going to be so good, as the pain becomes pleasure.

Dean’s ass is a crimson red before Castiel puts a single finger in him. Dean’s hard as a rock just from the spanking. When Castiel first breaches him, Dean fidgets. “Be still Dean or you’ll get twenty more before I fuck you.” Castiel threatens.

“Fuck Cas! Come on all ready!” Dean says frustrated. He needs to be fucked right now.

“You’ll take what I give you, when I give it to you. Do you understand? Now be a good boy and be still.” Castiel says as he adds a second finger. Dean moans but manages to be still. “Good boy.” Cas coos.

“Fuck your hot when you go all dom!” Dean exclaims as he pushes back trying to fuck himself on Cas’ fingers. Castiel immediately withdraws them and swats Dean hard on the ass. 

“What did I say? Be still and take what I give you.” Castiel says before putting his slick fingers back in Dean.

“Please Cas! I need you. Please fuck me!” Dean can’t believe that after a spanking and a little fingering he has become such a mess under Cas’ hands.

“Oh I am going to fuck you Dean and you’re going to feel it for days.” Cas croons before adding a third finger.

“Jesus!” Dean can barely stand it. Cas has him so worked up he’s afraid he is going to come before Castiel even gets his dick in him.

When Castiel withdraws his fingers, he expects to feel Cas dick but instead he gets five more hard smacks to his already sore ass. Castiel then rubs the inflamed flesh with both of his hands which spreads out the pain. This makes Dean cock, that is trapped in-between Dean’s belly and the bed, even harder. He’s certain there is a stain of precum already on the sheets. “Fuck!” Dean shouts out.

“Yes Dean. That’s the plan.” Cas says before Dean hears the unmistakable sound of a condom packet being opened. It’s only a quick moment before Dean feels pressure at his slick hole.

Castiel goes slow at first letting Dean have time to adjust. That soon changes as Castiel fucks him even harder than last year. He knows he going to be sore for days but the pleasure Cas is giving him will be worth it. Dean knows he is moaning like a whore for Cas but he can’t bring himself to care.

He so caught up he doesn’t realize how close he is until his orgasm is on him. He comes with his dick, still pinned between his belly and the mattress, untouched. Castiel follows him soon after filling the condom. Dean is sort of aware of Castiel pulling out and then cleaning them up but just barely. Dean’s last thought before succumbing to sleep is that he hopes Castiel is still there when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All for tonight. Last two chapters I'll post tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean awakes the next morning, he doesn’t want to open his eyes because he can tell that he is alone in bed. He doesn’t hear the shower running or any other noise that would indicate there is someone else in the room. A lump is forming in his throat and tears are forming behind his closed eyes. The one thing proving that his night with Castiel wasn’t a dream is his incredibly sore ass. “Fuck.” Dean mutters dejectedly still not opening his eyes. The rejection will become too real… too much if he opens his eyes.

Then there is noise in the direction of the door of the motel room. Dean cracks his eyes open just in time to see Cas walk in with two coffees and a box of doughnuts. “Hey.” Dean says in a voice that much to his chagrin broadcasts is internal war of emotions. He feels a tear escape his eyes much to his embarrassment.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says as he goes to sit the breakfast he went to fetch them down. When Cas walks toward Dean’s still reposed form on the bed, he stops in his tracks when he catches sight of Dean’s distress. “How long have you been awake?” Cas says looking worried.

“A few minutes.” Dean says unable to keeps his dejected mental state from coming through in his words.

“Oh Dean… I’m sorry. I was sure I’d be back before you woke up. I left you a note on your phone and everything.” Cas says as he sits on the bed close to Dean. He takes Dean’s hand in his and waits for Dean to compose himself.

“Didn’t get that far. Just knew you weren’t here. I thought you’d left me again.” Dean admits wiping away his tears with his free hand.

“I’m sorry. I’ll never do that again. I’m done running from you. You’re stuck with me now.” Cas says gripping Dean’s hand tight.

“That’s good to hear Cas. Let’s pretend you didn’t come back to the room and find me crying like a girl.” Dean says with a watery chuckle.

“If that is what you want but know that it doesn’t change anything. I know you’re tough Dean but you’re human. It’s what I love most about you.”

“Okay Cas. Let’s eat what you got up so early to go get. You didn’t take my baby did you?!” Dean says with horror crossing his face.

“Of course not. I know enough about you to know that could get me murdered.” Cas says smiling at Dean.

“You’re damn right it would.” Dean says returning the smile.

“I walked. There’s a coffee shop just a few blocks away.” Cas explains.

Dean sits up when Castiel goes to retrieve the coffee and doughnuts. They eat and drink in companionable silence. Afterwards they shower together, which leads to mutual hand jobs before they get out and get dressed.

There’s a lull in the weather, so they decide not to chase that day. Castiel has his SUV towed and finds out that evening that the motor is blown. Castiel kisses Dean violently when he offers to take Cas on for the rest of the season. They kiss and stay wrapped in each others arms for the rest of the evening. They pause long enough to go out to find dinner but there is plenty of PDA to tide them over until they get back to the room. 

That night Dean is still sore from the night before, so Cas bottoms. Dean gets to learn first hand what topping from the bottom means. Castiel is a force of nature all on his own. By the end when they are cuddled in their post orgasm bliss, Dean feels like he has been tossed around by an F4. He’s pretty sure sex will never be boring with his new boyfriend.

They become a formidable team that season. They chase together in Dean’s Impala until the end of the season. Castiel has to concede that he himself loves the adrenaline rush from the chase. Dean has to admit he finds Cas’ science fascinating.

When the season is over, Dean moves in with Castiel. His lease on his cramped one bedroom apartment was up anyway. Castiel lives in a spacious farm house in Lawrence, Kansas. The dude has beehives and fields upon fields of wildflowers. Dean soon finds himself telling Cas everyday that he loves him. Castiel returns the sentiment just as often.

Christmas finds Sam visiting. Sam and Cas strike up a friendship right away. Dean is glad because his little brother’s seal of approval is important. Soon they are making plans for the next chasing season together. Dean starts formulating a secret plan for the season. He just hopes that Castiel says yes.


	4. Chapter 4

The trunk of the Impala was filled with all of Castiel’s science equipment. The backseat was loaded down with Dean’s camera equipment. Neither had been used much even though they were two weeks into the chasing season. Dean was starting to get frustrated. He needed the perfect backdrop to pop the question to his quirky, nerdy boyfriend and mother nature wasn’t cooperating.

The last year had been life changing for Dean. He thought he’d been living life to the fullest before but he’d been dead wrong. Cas had opened his eyes to so many things. Dean now took an active interest into the science behind the storms he chased through Cas’ enthusiastic instruction. Cas now had his own state of the art camera to take photos as well, which Dean had given him for their first Christmas together. Cas seemed to be a natural at photography. Some of his photos took Dean’s breath away. 

Dean had fallen so hard so fast and all evidence pointed the same about Cas. Knowing that however didn’t dispel the nervousness Dean felt every time his fingers made contact with the ring in his pocket.

They’d just left a generic diner after having lunch, when Cas started to fidget nervously in the passenger seat. “What’s up, babe?” Dean asked not taking his eyes from the road.

“If we keep to this heading we will get just ahead of a tornado warned storm. The area is flat with hardly any inhabitants. We should be able to get excellent photos and my equipment will work better without inference.” Cas said with excitement apparent in his voice. Dean chanced a glance at his boyfriend to see his smile and incandescent blue eyes filled with pure joy.

“Alright. Just keep me on the right heading, sweetheart.” Dean said with hope. Maybe this would be the storm to be the backdrop for his proposal. With fingers crossed Dean sped toward the storm as they got reports of a funnel forming.

As Dean expertly maneuvered ahead of the storm, he took one hand off the wheel to grasp Cas’ left hand. Cas gave Dean one of his gummy smiles. Dean had been in love with Cas for a longtime but it was quiet moments like this that he fell just a little deeper. Sam made fun of him constantly for being a sap. Dean just growled and kept staring at his boyfriend with awe and affection. 

Cas and Sam were Dean’s family and he knew he was lucky. They both loved him even though he could be a real asshole at times. Castiel was a settling influence for him. He was organized and contemplative whereas Dean was brash and instinctual. They made a good team because they balanced each other out.

Dean pulled off on the side of the road by an extremely flat green field. Nothing obstructed their view of the funnel that was just touching down. Dean got a camera set up for video, not just for the tornado but his proposal to Cas. His boyfriend was leaned up against the Impala taking stills. “Dean look! A double rainbow… how wonderful.” Cas said sounding awed.

Dean grinned. This was more perfect than he could ever imagine. Dean stood in front of his camera which he’d set up on its tripod, “Come here babe.” Dean called holding his hand out for Cas.

“Dean I’ll be blocking your shot.” Cas said tilting his head in confusion. Dean thought it was absolutely adorable when he did that.

“I know. Come on.” Dean said grinning.

He took Cas’ hand as soon as he got close enough. Then he got down on one knee and produced the simple platinum band. “Cas will you be my husband?”

“Yes.” Cas said before tackling Dean. As Dean was sprawled on the ground with his arms filled with his fiancé he was glad he’d got this on video. Their future kids would get a kick out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
